Kurohosuto
by Smiling Moon
Summary: The host club is having issues in picking a new theme. Thanks to two girls who introduced them to another world, they are now going to base on a series called Black Butler.
1. Prologue

**A/N: When I saw the preview for Kuroshitsuji OVA 4, I just had to write this. I don't know if it will turn out good, but I just want to get rid of the plot bunny on my head. Anyway, I present you my second crossover, featuring Ouran High School Host Club and Kuroshitsuji.**

**I own neither Ouran High School Host Club nor Kuroshitsuji.**

**

* * *

**

**Kurohosuto (Prologue)**

**

* * *

**

The host club has opened. The doors wide and vast from the Third Music Room welcomed the ladies with their undying service and ever-so-bright voices. Yet, somewhere near at the closing time of the club, everybody started to worry about the day after tomorrow; for that is the day they promised the ladies a new theme.

"Have you thought of a good theme yet, senpai?" The twins said in unison, boredom seeping from their voices. "I guess not." Kyouya responded, slamming his laptop shut. "Tamaki?"

A sigh came from the taller blond, and that alone can be intercepted as a 'no'.

"I think we have used up all our themes..." is what Hikaru commented.

Wondering around the room, restless and frustrated, the hosts used up their remaining energy trying to come up of a new idea.

"How about a Christmas theme or something?" Hikaru wildly suggested, gaining everyone's attention.

"We promised them a 'new theme'. We have done that."

"We did?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow. Kyouya just ignored answering the younger devil and continued to think endlessly.

This is going to be a long day. Currently, that is what all of them were thinking.

"Ne, have you watched its latest episode?"

The girl's voice made the seven hosts' ears twitch in interest. Tamaki curiously listened in and was followed by the peach-haired twins.

"I did, and it was really cute!" The other one replied, a blush painted on her face.

"That is so far my favourite episode! He totally blushed when he thought of him!"

"Yeah, yeah! And about the ending, it's so mysterious! I can't wait for the next episode!" The conversation ended like that, followed by giggling and squealing as they imagine the possible outcomes of said story.

Then, Tamaki walked in.

"Excuse me, dear ladies, but what could you be talking about? Could you tell me?" He put on a rather affectionate facade and applied a pout to add a finishing touch to his puppy face. The two girls just blushed at the sight of the host club president's eyes.

"Uh-uhh... it's K-Kuroshitsuji..." The first one muttered, finally blurting out the information they wanted.

"Kuroshitsuji?" Haruhi asked, having no idea whatever that is.

.

"Kuroshitsuji. It is originally a manga made by Yana Toboso, but made an anime series out of it in the later years after its first release with the help of A-1 Pictures. Summary: In a manor on London set on the Victorian Era, is where a 13-year old earl lives; Ciel Phantomhive. A fire that enraged on their manor, and the child lost everything he once held near in the vent. In his moment of death, he strikes a deal with a demon: his soul, in exchange for revenge. Ciel Phantomhive is now the head of the Phantomhive Corporation, handling all business affairs as well as the underground work for the Queen of England. His new partner is a demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis, whose powers as a butler is only surpassed by his strength as a demon. End of summary." Kyouya narrated and closed the folder.

"That sounds interesting, Kyou-chan~!"

"I have heard of it in one of the talks of my customers." Haruhi stated as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Apparently, the name of the actors who play the characters is what it appears. In fact, they were enrolled here in Ouran Academy a year ago, but then the cast transferred to England to do the filming there."

"Alright." Tamaki stood up from his sitting position and pointed at his members, "We'll use that as our new theme! And you all learn everything you can from it!" The blond was suddenly very determined and excited about the new event. After so, he went away walking, murmuring then giggling to himself.

Holding the door handles, Tamaki opened them widely and let the light spread across the room, then dramatically exited the room.

"Okay, just try to be familiar with this 'Kuroshitsuji'. Everything will be prepared by tomorrow. Now, let us go home." Exclaiming that sentence, Kyouya reached for the switch, and then turned the lights off.

* * *

**That is it. Yay, I'm done! That's 1/3 of the plot bunnies in my head! Anyway, please review! Sorry for the OOCness, and the grammar (if anything is wrong) since I didn't really beta-read this. Actually, my beta-reader is also myself, XD. BTW, I had a hard time keeping them in character. I had to watch the anime once again. Please review, and tell me if there's anything wrong!**


	2. One Hell of a Host

**A/N: I have been inspired to write this because of the pick-up lines my classmates have been making. I can't stop laughing. Well, better harness the moment. Here is Kurohosuto chapter 2.**

**I own neither Kuroshitsuji nor Ouran High School Host Club.**

**

* * *

**

**Kurohosuto (One Hell of a Host)**

**

* * *

**

"Senpai, is it really necessary to do all this?" Haruhi asked, blue lines appearing across her face.

"Why, of course! This series is most popular with the ladies!" Tamaki said, overdramatically expressing his thoughts through actions.

"But... most of the characters are male."

"And the problem is?" Kyouya decided to ask.

"I am a female."

"But you cosplay as a boy all the time, Haruhi." Hikaru replied. "In fact, you're wearing male clothes right now."

Haruhi sighed, admitting defeat inwardly. _I guess nothing may bring their spirits down. _She thought; smiling.

"Well, at least everyone has seen the series already. I trust all of you to have studied the characters personalities already." Kyouya said, starting the meeting. "Now that is done, let us decide who will play the characters."

"Aren't the characters too many? Surely all seven of us can't do them all. And plus, all of the characters play a huge role in the story. We can't possibly ignore a character in the series. The girls will look for them."

"Exactly what I was thinking. I see your observation skills have improved once again, Haruhi Fujioka." The shadow king pressed his glasses up. "That is why I have recruited our acquaintances to join us on the day. I will also have to raise the fee, of course."

"You're being too abusive, Kyouya-senpai." Kaoru commented.

The dark-haired teen just shrugged the comment. "Well then, let us just decide who will foreplay the major characters today."

Tamaki stood up. "I, of course, should play Sebastian, the main character!" He placed his hand on his chest, and did a little monologue.

"HAVE YOU NO TASTE!" A girly and high-pitched voice was heard across the room. Motors were suddenly heard making noises as they function, revealing a brunette sitting in a royal fashion on a chair standing atop a pillar that is rising.

"You, as Sebastian? You're out of your mind!" Renge, the said girl, now pointed her finger accusingly on the blond. "You are, IN NO WAY, related, OR EVEN LIKE, Sebastian!"

"We haven't seen you in a while."

"I heard the host club is cosplaying 'Kuroshitsuji'. As the news reached me, there is no possibility that I will miss it!"

"Oh?"

"Why, of course. But it looks like you're going to need me helping in organizing rather than being an audience."

Everyone's eyes turned to Kyouya. The shadow king sighed. "Well, she is much more familiar with the series. I suppose having her here will be a benefit."

As the words escaped the lips, Renge's eyes enlightened. She quickly gripped his hands and waved them up and down. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, KYOUYA! I swear I will not let you down!"

Renge then let go and turned serious. The hosts were momentarily surprised. "First things first." The otaku then pointed her finger again to Tamaki. "You are not fit to be Sebastian."

An arrow shot Tamaki's heart.

"Sebastian is very capable, you are not!"

A second arrow shot at him directly.

"Sebastian likes black, you like red!"

3...

"He has red eyes, you have violet!"

4...

"He knows how to serve, and hell, you don't even know how to do simple chores!"

5...

"He is mysterious, you are revealing!"

6...

"And his hair his black and yours are blond. You are like complete opposites!"

7... Tamaki is dead.

"But then, I have another perception on who would be the better _'Sebastian'_." Renge rushed towards Kyouya, dreamy eyes boring into the dark haired teen's face. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Black hair, mysterious personality, dark aura, complicated way of speaking, deep voice, wicked smirk, demonic capabilities..." Renge's brown eyes filled with fantasies as he described both the shadow king and the black butler. "Kyouya is perfect! He will be Sebastian!"

Everyone looked at the two plotting individuals wide-eyed. The shadow king as the main butler? As the thought crossed their minds, everyone gaped.

"Y-You meant the butler who uses silverware as weapons and the butler who serves a 13-year old brat? He would be played by K-Kyouya-senpai?" Hikaru choked in disbelief.

"They don't even look alike!"

"At least they have the most similarities. Basing on all your personalities and physical features, Kyouya is the one who has more traits that is similar to Sebastian." Renge explained. "You can do it, can't you, Kyouya?"

Said person smirked, "Why, certainly. After all, I am _one hell _of a host."

"They sound alike, that's for sure_." _Haruhi thought out loud.

"That is why I told you, Kyouya is perfect."

"Renge-chan, who am I going to play?" Hunny asked, his eyes sparkling in excitement.

Renge cleared her throat, all in the while glaring at the small third-year if it matches any character. Her expression brightened. "I got it!"

Hunny's ears perked up in anticipation. "You shall be Alois Trancy, the brat-like, childish and sadistic Earl!"

After the otaku's exclamation, they felt a dark aura surround a certain host. At the minute they turned their heads to see where the source of the sensation is, they saw a very, _very_ pissed off Hunny.

"I-It is not that you have the same behaviour like his. I-It's just A-Alois has blond hair like you, a-and y-you're almost of the s-same height..."

Hunny's expression that was dark... suddenly turned into a smile. "Really? Okay, sure!" After so, everyone sighed.

"And then, Mori-senpai will be Claude Faustus, the expressionless and not-so-talkative demon butler!" She continued, "Are you okay with that, Mori-senpai?"

A nod was given as a reply. Renge took that as a yes.

"But before anything else, we should fix an important matter first."

Everyone else blinked. "And that is?"

Renge looked at the hosts with a face deep in thought, "Who would be Ciel Phantomhive?"

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry if it is short. I will deliver the next chapter soon. For now, please do review.**


	3. The Official Characters

**A/N: Alright, here it is! Thank you for all the guesses that everyone has made and I really appreciate your reviews! I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I would like to thank Rika-pjong, The Undertaker and neoncherries since they have made excellent suggestions, but I have made up my mind on who plays who. Anyway, I want to thank L-Lawliet-is-awesome for helping me choose.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to all the reviewers of my stories ever since I entered the world of fanfiction, especially AmuKuroNekoHime and gaara'sGurl101 for always reviewing my Kuroshitsuji and Maid-sama works.**

**I own neither Kuroshitsuji nor Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

**Kurohosuto (Chapter 2: The Official Characters)**

* * *

"Aww, come on! Pleeeeaaase~?" Tamaki begged for the umpteenth time as his eyes sparkled and clasped his palms together. It was the ultimate puppy face.

"For the last time, no! This is stupid!" The boy yelled –again– as he glared at the pair of velvet eyes which now looked disappointed. Tamaki put on his best I-am-a-puppy-and-you-just-kicked-me-and-I'm-going-to-cry face. "But, why?"

"It's senseless!" He said, his patience shortening by the minute.

Tamaki pouted, "Why so, my cute little apprentice?" The other one felt a nerve twitch.

"Who would want to cosplay that 11-year old brat that exists in television?" He stated it as a fact. "And why don't you let him do it?" He said, pointing a finger to Hunny-senpai.

"He already has a role to play."

"Then what about the okama?" Shiro was running out of options.

The other hosts, who were just hiding behind a wall, suddenly appeared. "Haruhi is too tall to be Ciel. Not only that, Haruhi's personality is too far from his. But, you..." Kyouya looked away from his papers and glanced at the furious kid. "You, however, are very much suited for the role of Ciel Phantomhive, Takaoji Shiro." He pushed his glasses upward, making them glint at the contact of light.

Shiro growled in rage as he continued to object to the idea of the host club's king. "I refuse."

After a minute of silence in the dead air, the Hitachiin Twins smirked.

"Oh?" Hikaru started, circling around the elementary student. Poor kid... He doesn't know that he is dealing with first-class blackmailers...

"Alright... But then, you don't want us to show _these _to Kamishiro Hina now, do you?" Kaoru grinned as he took out 5 pictures of Shiro with girls that are his customers. Shiro flinched from shock and snarled.

Then again, trying to take hold of said pictures from a freakishly large doppelganger (not that he is) is only going to tire him out. Sighing inwardly to himself, he said, "I'm just going to act and dress like him for a day, right?"

The hosts' faces lightened as they took that statement as Shiro agreeing to them. "As expected from Hika-chan and Kao-chan!"

"I'm not doing it for the club! I just don't want her to be a witness of your dreadful act!"

Haruhi sweatdropped. "Maybe he really is perfect for the role", She commented, observing his harsh and cruel denial.

"Quite. This is why Tamaki approached him as soon as the character 'Ciel' was in his mind." Kyouya continued. "Who wouldn't think of him when you think of a selfish, uncaring and dependent but at the same time independent brat?"

The boy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "I can HEAR you, you know..."

Kyouya smiled in response. "I'm terribly sorry, my Lord."

"My Lord?" Shiro looked at the shadow king in confusion.

Tamaki tapped the kid's shoulder. "You see, Kyouya here will be playing your character's butler, Sebastian Michaelis."

"And Hunny-senpai will be playing the opposing household's Earl, Alois Trancy. The character's butler will be role-played by, none other than, Mori, who will be Claude Faustus for the time being." Kyouya enumerated, scrolling his eyes down the list.

"I'll be the Phantomhive servant, Bard." Hikaru pointed his thumb towards himself. "And I'll be playing Finnian." Kaoru continued.

"Haruhi is going to play the third Phantomhive servant, Meirin."

"And of course, I'll play the mysterious Chinese man, Lau." Tamaki said as he drew nearer near the boy.

Shiro just watched them enumerate their roles with wide eyes as he gaped. "H-hold on!"

All eyes stared directly at the boy who just shouted. "W-What show are we cosplaying anyway?" Shiro's face turned pink as he said those words.

_Yep. This will be a long day indeed._ Haruhi thought.

* * *

By four in the afternoon, all of the hosts including Shiro are present in the Third Music Room. They fell in one line as they waited for their 'trainer' to arrive. Finally, after minutes of waiting, the doors opened, only to reveal Renge Houshakuji in an attire of a commander.

"What are you doing here, Renge-kun?" The twins asked in unison.

Renge and Kyouya just smirked. "Everyone, meet our trainer for the event, Houshakuji Renge. Not only did she help in the choosing of characters, she is going to develop us into their personalities. She is going to train us for the whole week until we are declared replicas of the characters of the show."

Renge stepped in the room. "Before we start any of these, let me remind you that I'm not going to stop... until each one of you acts and sounds and looks like the characters you are going to play."

Everyone else shivered. It is going to be a very rough week.

"Alright, we will be starting 'Renge's Character Change Training' in 3...2..."

And after that, they heard her whistle, signalling the hell-like torture they are going to feel for seven days.

* * *

**Alright, sorry for the length of this chapter. It's so short! Anyway, please review! They delight me so!**


End file.
